


The Tunnel

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Small Towns, Urban Legends, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020, horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: There is a haunted tunnel in Hollidaysburg
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my note saying: i don't know what this story is, i wrote it in the middle of a coughing fit so if you see anything weird, it's the sickness not me.  
> hope you like it <3

Yixing was born and raised in an insignificant town called Hollidaysburg. With a total population of 987 people, it’s barely anything but a train station that grew homes, like a rotten corpse grows fungi. Almost everyone in the town is related, let it be through blood, through hate, through lust or some other type of human made bond. 

In this lackluster town there is not much to do other than gossip and because tunnels are dark and scary at night, Yixing tells his friends that there is a man hidden in the shadows in the tunnel that crosses underneath the railroad. 

“Never heard of that before,” Kyungsoo says, eating his chips with way too greasy fingers, Jongin’s head on his lap. 

“I have,” Junmyeon comes through the door with another six pack of beer, still wearing his oil stained blue overalls. He is the eldest, 19 years, barely out of high school and only a year older than Yixing, who got a job in the petrol station because his dad, the Sheriff, couldn’t stand to have him home after his mom died, just a summer ago. 

“Bullshit!” Baekhyun spits, drinking his beer in one swig like the underage dipshit he is. 

Junmyeon shakes his head, sitting down by Yixing’s side in the ugly carpet that covers the wooden floor of the shack Yixing inherited from his grandfather.

“They found a decapitated head in the tunnel a few weeks ago and there are reports of a man wearing a rabbit costume with an axe in hand” he chews through one of the sandwiches sitting in the low coffee table. “Dad’s investigating the case”

Later, when their friends have left, after Junmyeon has him panting in a bed that creaks with every move they make, Yixing asks if the story is real. Through a raspy laugh, a bitter thing that sounds like he is making fun of him, Junmyeon denies it. 

“Don’t be stupid,” he says, kissing him deep and filthy “there is no such thing as a bunnyman haunting the town”

Still, backed by Junmyeon, the tale becomes even more spooky. Jongin avoids walking near the tunnel and because Kyungsoo loves him, he does the same. Baekhyun calls them fucking idiotic and a few days later he goes missing. 

“What if the bunnyman took him?” Jongin asks through a full body shake. 

“Maybe he did,” Junmyeon says, shrugging. Yixing remembers Baekhyun talking about wanting to run away from this stupid town but won’t tell his friends about it since lying about a haunted tunnel it’s the most fun he has had in years.

It’s All Hallow’s Eve and Yixing has a brilliant idea. 

“This is a terrible idea,” Kyungsoo states, the vampire costume accentuating his brooding expression. 

It’s a token complaint, Yixing finds out, as both vampire Kyungsoo and frankenstein Jongin go to the haunted tunnel with Yixing anyway. 

“Come on, we have to find out who the bunnyman is!” Yixing presses, lifting his Jason mask to wink at the pair and dragging them quicker towards the haunted tunnel under Hollidaysburg’s only railroad.

It’s dark and the only light they have comes from a broken street lamp, yellow light flickering sporadically. In such conditions, the tunnel looks like a portal straight to hell. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s arm, clinging to him like his life depends on it. The trio approaches the tunnel with unsteady feet. 

“Hey, bunnyman! Here’s fresh meat for you!” Yixing yells, Jongin desperately trying to shut him up. 

There is a noise, then a deep demonic laughter followed by the sound of heavy footsteps and red eyes glowing in the dark tunnel, embedded in white fur, two large ears giving away that this is a giant rabbit… or at least a human wearing a rabbit suit, running towards the three boys at full speed. 

Jongin screams, running away as fast as he can, closely followed by Kyungsoo, whose scream may have been lower than of his boyfriend but not for that less frightening. They hasten to get away from the scene, Jongin’s shriek still floating in the air by the time they are no longer visible. 

Yixing is bent over with laughter, smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. 

“Oh man, we got them so bad!” he says, celebrating a successful prank well pulled off. 

It wasn’t really his idea to begin with, Junmyeon told him they should do something fun for Halloween and that scaring the shit out of their friends would be a memorable thing. Yixing, the sucker that he is for fun, stuck in Hollidaysburg the town where nothing ever happens, said yes. 

“That fake blood you got going on there is ooff, wonderful” because Junmyeon’s costume is really fucking terrifying with all that fake blood around the smiling mouth of the rabbit. 

When Yixing turns around, Junmyeon takes off the head of his costume and his smile is as bloody as that of the rabbit. 

“It’s not fake blood,” Junmyeon says, the awful amberine street light casting deep shadows over his facial features, cheekbones looking twice as high as usual, eyes turned to crescents over a way too toothy grin “It’s Baekhyun”

He then swings his axe and all Yixing can do is scream before the sharp metal hits him right under the jaw. 

Hollidaysburg, with a total population of 984 people, barely anything but a train station that grew homes, is the centre of a large investigation revolving around the disappearance of three young boys, the Sheriff’s son, a sociopathic liar and troubled kid, and two of his closest friends, an orphan living alone in a shack with a deep need for attention and the lawless bastard of a pastor. 

Nothing is known of the whereabouts of the three lads, save for the testimony of two other kids from the town. They claim they saw one of the missing boys for the last time the night of Halloween, right as a man with an axe, dressed in a white rabbit costume, ran towards them.

**Author's Note:**

> the town's name borrowed from the film 'hollidaysburg' and some of its likeness comes from knockemstiff, if you know you know.


End file.
